fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Captive
Episode 36 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Nightwing,Batgirl,and Black Lightning fought and defeated Electrocutioner on Gotham's electric company in his attempt to create a blackout in Gotham City.They fought and defeated his henchmen,before they knock him down.Now,they sent them to jail.The next day,in Cheetah's hideout,she is asking Superwoman and Baroness von Gunther to do something that they could do to catch Wonder Woman's attention and send her into a trap."Maybe we can kidnap her sidekick,Wonder Girl",Superwoman said."Or we can turn the Gateway City PD into our allies",Baroness von Gunther said."Both ideas will do",Cheetah said.Now,the three were clear of their plans,and the two now left Cheetah's hideout.The scene moves a group of corrupt cops talking with each other,about how they are doing their own businesses."These past few days we've gain lots of money",the leader said."Yeah.More violators will equal to more amount of money",a second cop said."Yeah.Traffic violators are very common and it's a violation which is easy to manipulate the fine",a third cop said."We can continue our corruption for months and no one will know",the fourth cop said."Except for me",Baroness von Gunther said."Get 'er boys",the cops leader told his companions,"You're going down hot chick".Five cops attacked her but she took them down easily."I guess you don't know me.I'm not just a hot chick.I'm Baroness von Gunther.I've led a small faction of the Nazis during World War II.Perhaps you may need some more history lessons",she told them."What do you want from us?",the leader of the cops asked."I want you,to join me,in taking down the Wonder Woman",she said."Nah.We'd rather do it ourselves.We don't take orders from a woman anyways",the cops leader said."It's not my loss anyways.I'll just see you at Court after I tell the Commissioner about what you've been doing",she said."Wait.We've changed our minds.We'll follow you.Just,don't tell him",the cops leader said.Then,Baroness von Gunther showed them her car,which contains millions of dollars."Easy money for us",a cop said."That is,if you managed to capture the Wonder Woman",she said."I think that's ridiculous,but I'll do it all for the money anyway",the cops leader said.Now,the cops rode their cars and Baroness von Gunther rode hers.She led them to her hideout.Meanwhile at a warehouse,Wonder Girl saved a kidnapped man from street thugs.Then,she sent the street thugs to the police,who just came.When she was about to go out of the warehouse,Superwoman pulled her from behind and beaten her."You see,Wonder Girl.Those street thugs you faced,are my henchmen.And I'm here,to capture you.Let's go.You gotta meet Baroness von Gunther",Superwoman told her.Now,she carried her and brought her to Baroness von Gunther's base."My henchmen.I want you to spread throughout Gateway City to distract and try to capture the Wonder Woman",Baroness von Gunther told the cops."What?We're trying to avoid getting caught by the good cops and you're telling us to spread?",a cop said."And can you tell me what's wrong with that?If you wanna have any chance of capturing her,you gotta do it",she said."Can we go on just one place together?",the cops leader said."Any way you like it",she told them.Now,the corrupt cops moved.They decided to go to Midtown Gateway.After moments of waiting,Wonder Woman,Batgirl,and Nightwing came.They attacked the heroes.At first they're defeating the heroes,but later,the tables are turned and they were defeated."Tell me,did Cheetah sent you guys here?",Wonder Woman asked their leader."No.Baroness von Gunther did",the cop leader responded."Can you tell us where she is?",Batgirl asked."At the Gateway City Military Bases",he answered."Good",Wonder Woman said.The policemen and Gateway City Commissioner came."What's going on here?",he asked."They were the corrupt policemen here in your city",Wonder Woman explained."Well,they're gonna be in lots of trouble tomorrow at the Court",the Commissioner joked."We really gotta go now",Nightwing told him."Fine",the Commissioner said.Now,the heroes went on their way to Gateway City Military Bases.Later,they reached it,and got to Baroness Gunther's hideout.There,they saw a captive Wonder Girl."Donna!What did you do to her?",Wonder Woman said,and asked Superwoman."We captured her and she was as defenseless as a normal lady.I thought she's as strong as you",Superwoman said.Now,Wonder Woman and Superwoman fought.Nightwing fought their henchmen and Batgirl fought Baroness von Gunther."Damn!She's as good as Lady Shiva",Batgirl thought,while battling her.Then,Baroness drops the key.Wonder Girl sticks her hand out of the cage bars,and picks up the key.Then,she unlocked herself.Now,she helped Batgirl take down Baroness von Gunther.Later,Nightwing has taken down all their henchmen.Then,the four now fought Superwoman.Later,Superwoman gets tired,and Wonder Girl takes her down.She told her,"The only reason you've beaten me,is that I'm tired after facing the street thugs.Now,I did the same to you."Ugh..you..win!",Superwoman said,before losing consciousness.Now,they sent the two villains to the police."I wanna thank you three,for all your help",Wonder Girl told the other heroes."Anything for you,Donna",Wonder Woman said,as she hugged her.She treats Wonder Girl like her daughter,much like Batman treats Nightwing as his son.Cheetah's allies have once again disappointed her. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Black Lightning,Gotham City police,Wonder Girl,Wonder Woman,Gateway City Police,Gateway City Commissioner,man Villains:Electrocutioner,Cheetah,Baroness von Gunther,Superwoman,evil cops,street thugs